A Lady for a King
by Elenhin
Summary: Iolaus is happily married and wishes he could treat his wife like a queen, as he feels she deserves. Luckily he knows someone who really can do this.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:This is a story inspired by Hercules the Legendary Journeys. Iolaus is happily married, and wishes he could treat his wife as a queen. Since he can't, he takes her to someone who can…

Warning: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen._

Disclaimer: I do not own Hercules the Legendary Journey, I make no money and boy does that make it hard to keep the computer with power… No permanent harm will come to Iolaus but a bit of Alcmene's attention and a big bowl of chicken soup might not be amiss at the end of it…

* * *

**A Lady for a King**

**_Chapter 1_**

Alcmene smiled happily as she heard Iolaus whistling. It was not the tuneless whistle he used to annoy Hercules with. It was the cheerful and happy melody she loved to hear. She put down the bowl on the counter and wiped her hands on her apron.

She went over to the door, smiling as the blond approached. "Iolaus, you're impossible. Just how do you know when I'm baking?"

"You're baking?" he shone up. "What?"

"I'm making pastries, and you should've brought Anya with you," she chided him. "I really don't know how you do this, but you always show up when I'm making pastries."

"Are they ready yet?" he asked with an eager look on his face.

"No, but you're not supposed to eat them raw, can't you for once wait until they are ready?" she sighed.

"Eh, no," he giggled. Giving her a hug he lifted her up and spun her around so that he could slip inside.

"Iolaus, you keep away from them pastries," she called after him though she was laughing.

"Aw, just one, please?" he begged, his hand behind his back.

"You already got one," she folded her arms across her chest. "Now don't you dare try steal another one or you won't touch them once they're done."

"I promise, I won't," he hurried to assure her. He didn't think she'd carry the threat out, but he wasn't about to take any chances with her pastries.

"So, was the pastries all you wanted, or was there something else?"

"Oh yeah," he grinned. "You know, I thought I'd do something for Anya. I wanna do something really nice."

"An excellent idea," she nodded, smiling softly as he tried to eat the stolen pastry without her noticing. "So what do you have in mind, you know, if you had brought her I could have given you both a nice supper."

"I would've, but eh, she wanted to make a special dinner for us tonight," he winced slightly. "She's been cooking all day, I uh, can't wait."

"Oh, Iolaus, you're being mean," she chided. "Anya tries very hard to be a good wife for you, and the least you could do is to appreciate it."

"I do," he defended himself. "You know that Alcmene, but I've been in the kitchen and I saw what she was doing, and well, I'm almost scared to go home," he admitted with a shy smile.

"Oh don't be silly dear," she chided him. "Now, tell me more. What were you planning to do for Anya?"

"You know how her parents keep telling me that their daughter is a princess and should be treated like one?" he winked at her, grinning. "Well, I figured that since I can't do that, I might as well take her to someone who can."

"I'm not sure if I understand what you mean," she frowned a little confused.

"Jason," he grinned. "He's a king, he can treat anyone he wants like a princess. I take Anya there, and she's gonna have a great time."

"That's not a bad idea," Alcmene decided. "I'm sure she's going to have a lovely time there, Jason adores her."

"Yeah," he grinned. "So, I was wondering, could you feed the chickens for us?"

"Of course I will," she smiled. "You don't even have to ask."

"Thanks," he grinned. "We're gonna have to be away a couple of weeks, I talked to Andromas, he's gonna lend me his horse and wagon. Because I don't think Anya wants to walk there."

"Good thinking," she nodded. "When are you leaving?"

"Next week, I sent a message to Jason so he'll know we're coming," he grinned. "I haven't told Anya, I want to surprise her."

"Oh," she smiled, tapping her chin. "Sounds like a lovely idea. Now, why don't you bring her over here for supper before you go?"

"I'll do that," he nodded. "Is it okay if we come tomorrow? I'm gonna be starved."

"Iolaus, have you no shame," she slapped his arm again. "Anya's been slaving all day to make you a special meal."

"I know," he giggled. "But you know I'm always hungry, it won't matter."

"Oh yes, how could I forget?" she mused. "You're right, you're always hungry. You two come over here tomorrow and I'll make a special meal for you both. How would you like some baked chicken?"

"Please, please, that would be great," he beamed, almost bouncing on his toes. "I can't wait, are we having pastries for desert then too?"

"Yes you will," she nodded. "Now, the pastries aren't ready yet. Why don't you go chop me some more wood?"

"Sure," he grinned.

"Good, I'll give you some pastries to take home to Anya," she told him. "Now get going."

"I'm going," he laughed as he snatched a pinch of sugar from the bowl on the table.

Anya was excited about going away, and very curious about it. She kept asking him about it, but Iolaus refused to tell. Alcmene helped him keep the secret and also packed them a basket of food to bring along for the journey. Iolaus had saved enough money to spend the night in an inn. He couldn't imagine asking his wife to sleep on the ground. She probably would try it if he asked her too, but he would at least make sure she had a roof over her head even if some of the inns could be rather shabby. He made sure to find one of the better ones that were nice and clean.

"Iolaus, where are we going?" Anya frowned as she turned to her husband.

"I told you, it's a surprise," he teased. "Now be patient, we're almost there."

"Iolaus, it looks like we're in Corinth," she frowned. "What could we do in Corinth? We can't afford to stay anywhere here."

"Don't worry," he grinned, he was having a great time teasing her. "I'll take care of it. I'm sure I'll find us somewhere to stay."

He grinned as they arrived at the palace and Anya looked around amazed. "What are we doing here?" she asked. "This is the palace, Iolaus what are we doing here?"

"I thought we'd have a look," he grinned. "It's a nice place, isn't it?"

"Yes, but it's the palace," she frowned as he helped her down from the wagon.

"Come on," he took her hand and pulled her inside. Anya chewed her lip, hesitating and pausing.

"Iolaus, are you sure about this?" she demanded. "Where are we going?"

"Come on," he tugged gently at her arm. "We're just going inside a little, to get out of this hot sun."

"Iolaus," she protested again as he pulled her inside.

Smiling mischievously to himself he led the way to the throne room. Anya knew that he knew Jason, but she had only seen him at their wedding and didn't know how well they knew each other. She was absolutely stunned when he simply strolled into the throne room and waved cheerfully.

"Iolaus, what are you doing?" she hissed. "Iolaus, stop this!" She nearly stomped her foot in frustration as he strolled over to the throne where Jason sat. "Iolaus!"

She raised her hand to her mouth in sheer fright as the king looked up with a frown, tapping his chin with a finger.

"Oh heavens," she whined as she watched her husband drop down on the armrest of the throne.

"Oh good, my royal clown is here," Jason smiled. "Finally I can be amused."

"Yeah, if that's what you want," he giggled.

"Yeah," Jason bit back a smile. "You know, your wife looks a bit uneasy…."

"That's probably because she thinks I'm going to get myself thrown into the dungeon for having the nerve to walk in here as if I owned the place and be this familiar with the king and just sitting down on the throne." He shrugged and gave Jason one of his most boyish grin, he loved to tease his friend and Jason knew it.

"Oh yeah, that might be it," Jason nodded. "So, you're just trying to scare her to death?"

"No, that wasn't quite the idea," he frowned. "I guess I should've told her that you won't have me beheaded for this?"

"You should," he nodded seriously, trying to keep his smile in check. Anya was still looking terrified and he didn't want to make it any harder for her.

"Yeah, I guess so," he decided. "I guess I'd better tell her." He got up and walked over to her. "Anya, it's okay, Jason and me are old friends," he wrapped his arms around her.

"Iolaus, he's still the king," she hissed. "He could have you arrested."

"He won't," he laughed. "I told you that we've been friends since the Academy, we're too old friends to bother about all that bowing and scraping."

"But Iolaus, it is the king," she whispered.

"Trust me," he smiled. "Come on, I know you two didn't have much time to talk when we were married. He put her arm across her shoulders and led her towards Jason.

"Hello Anya," Jason smiled as he greeted her, taking her hand and bowing. "It's great to see you again."

"Uh, hello, eh, my lord," she mumbled nervously as she made a slightly clumsy curtsey.

"Please Anya, don't call me that," he smiled gently. "I'm Jason, and I prefer if you call me that. I don't want my friends to stand at attention."

"Yes, but," she swallowed.

"But Iolaus is being his usual tactful self, huh?" he laughed. "Don't worry about it, he's a bit crazy but I kind of like him that way. If he started bowing and scraping I'd worry if he was okay."

"He is a little crazy, isn't he?" Anya smiled shyly, glancing at her husband.

"Yes," Jason chuckled. "Would you like to freshen up? I know how dusty it is out on those roads."

"That would be lovely," she lowered her eyes a little and glanced to Iolaus again.

"Please come this way then," he took her arm and led the way. "I've had Iolaus' usual chamber prepared for the two of you. I hope it's gonna be satisfactory, and if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," once more she blushed shyly.

Jason opened the door for her and showed into the chamber. Normally when Hercules and Iolaus came he only told the servants to make sure the sheets were clean, but now that his friend was bringing his wife he had taken more care about it. He had made sure the servants aired it out and had asked one of the maids to bring in some nice flowers. He had also asked them to do something with drapes and such things. He really wasn't an expert on such things so he had given the maids free reins. He was a little worried when she stopped just inside the door and gasped.

"Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"It's absolutely adorable," she raised her hands to her face. "I love it."

"Didn't look like this last time," Iolaus mused. "I like what you've done to the place Jason." There were soft rugs on the floor and soft drapes on the walls. There were a new table and a few more stuffed armchairs. Someone had lit a fire in the hearth and there were vases with flowers everywhere.

"Do you like it?" Jason asked turned to Anya. He was a little worried she wouldn't like it. He knew Iolaus loved her, and he had found her a very sweet girl who he genuinely wanted to please.

"Oh, I love it, I've never seen anything like it," she stepped away from them and turned in a slow circle. "It's like a palace," she breathed.

Iolaus tried to bite back a snicker and Jason slapped him over the back of the head to shut him up.

"I'll leave you two alone," he mused. "You can freshen up, and then just let me know and I'll have something for us to eat."

"Sounds great Jason," Iolaus beamed.

"I thought you'd like that," he laughed. "It's very good to see you Anya," he smiled at her before he left them alone.

"So, what do you think?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Iolaus, why didn't you tell me we were going here?" she frowned.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," he shrugged. "And look, I know he's the king and all that, but Jason's a good friend. He really don't want us to be all that formal with him so I didn't think it was a big deal."

"But he's the king," she frowned.

"I know, but he's not that kind of king," he giggled lightly. "And I thought you'd really enjoy staying here for a short time. Living in a palace, good food and all that kind of stuff. It was the best vacation I could think of."

"It's very sweet," she decided. "It's just so strange Iolaus, I've never been in a palace before. And you stroll in here like you're at home."

"Yeah, uh," he bit his lips. "Maybe I didn't think that part through."

"No you didn't," she confirmed. "And it's not nice to just take me by surprise like that. I was terrified."

"Sorry," he gave her a sheepish smile. "Can you forgive me?"

"Luckily for you I can," she decided. "Because even when you do something thoughtless like this I know you mean well. You just get so excited you never think it through."

"I can't deny that," he giggled kissing her.

"And I'd really appreciate it, but right now I'd really like to freshen up," she decided.

"Alright, come on, there's a bath through here," he grabbed her hand and led her through the sleeping chamber to the bath chamber. "Great, Jason's had the bath filled, I thought he would," he grinned. "And look, I'm pretty sure one of these has something that smells nice in them," he picked up one of the tiny bottles of oil from a shelf.

"Don't play around with those, they must be terribly expensive," she frowned. "Should we really take a bath now?"

"Sure," he nodded eagerly, stepping over to her he tugged playfully at the lacing of her dress. "Anya, just relax, I sent Jason a message before so he'd know we were coming. The guards told him we were on the way as soon as they saw us, so he's had this prepared to make you more comfortable."

"But he's the king," she frowned a little confused. "Why would he go to such trouble, we're nothing more than peasants."

"Not today," he grinned taking her into his arms again. "Today you're a queen. You're gonna have a nice bath, and some good food. You're gonna have a great time I promise."

"This is just so very strange," she mused. "But I feel all hot and dirty and I really want that bath right now." She started plucking at his tunic.

"Great," he beamed, picking up one of the bottles and sniffing at it. "This smells kinda good, I don't really know what it is, but it smells good. Are you supposed to put it in the water?"

"Oh give me that," she snatched the bottle from him. "You're supposed to put just a few drops into the water."

"Okay," taking the bottle back he allowed a few drops to fall into the bathwater. "It really smells pretty good," he mused. "For once I actually want a bath."

"Then I'm going to make the most of it," she decided as she pulled his tunic off. He giggled as he unlaced her dressed and helped her slip out of it. She slipped into the water while Iolaus sat down to pull off his boots. He slipped into the water with her and grinned as he grabbed a sponge to wash her back.

"Oh, that feels great," she sighed. "That's so nice."

"Yeah?" he kissed her neck. "And you smell wonderful, we're gonna have a long bath right?"

"No, Iolaus, you can't keep a king waiting," she slapped his arm.

"It's Jason, he won't mind," he beamed. "And I don't think he'll be really surprised either. Now let me wash your feet."

Anya was a little nervous that they had kept the king waiting but Iolaus assured her it was fine. He smiled a little amused as he sent word with a servant that they were ready. He and Hercules never really used the servants for anything when they stayed there before. He found it strange to be so formal but he figured it would be easier for Anya. Taking her hand he led the way to Jason's chambers. The King had laid out a nice table with plenty of cold cuts and finger food.

"You look really wonderful," Jason smiled as he pulled out a chair for Anya.

"Yeah," Iolaus tilted his head to the side as he gazed at her. He giggled as she blushed and then led her to the table and pulled out the chair for her. Jason served her personally as the two men sat down, and then started telling her stories from their Academy days to put her at ease. He thought that if she found out what they had been up to she would have an easier time seeing him as just a friend and not a king. Soon all three of them were laughing as Iolaus too started telling stories.

"I used to love bringing them back here with me," Jason grinned. "My advisor was too stiff, too serious and Iolaus loved to play the clown. He'd drive the man out of his mind and so he left me alone to focus on the really important stuff. It would have been a lot harder if I hadn't had him and Hercules to rely on."

"Isn't your advisor supposed to help you?" she frowned a little confused.

"He is," Jason nodded. "But the man was more worried about me looking a proper king than the situation along our borders. He was a great diplomat, but forgot about the people. A king can't do that."

"No he can not," Anya agreed. She took another bite of a mince pie, delighting in the slightly spicy taste of it.

Jason picked up a plate of sweet meats and held out to her, "please try one of those," he smiled. "They are really quite good, but once Iolaus starts on them they'll be gone in a second.

"Hey, that's not fair," Iolaus objected.

"It's true though," Jason laughed.

"Yeah, maybe," he giggled. "So, can I have a couple?"

"Once your wife is done," Jason informed him. "I don't trust you when it comes to these."

"Probably a good idea," he giggled again.

"Oh, you can have one," Anya held it out to him and he took it with a smiled.

"Oh, they're great Jason, even better than last time I was here." Grinning he licked every last trace of it from his fingers.

"That's why I said you couldn't have any yet," Jason mused. "Never mind, I'm sure by now the cooks have been informed that you're here, and I'm pretty sure that they remember you too."

"That's not really fair Jason," he giggled. "But I guess you've got a point. Okay, I'll wait."

"Great," Jason grinned. "He knew that there were plenty but it wasn't much fun telling Iolaus that right away. Besides it wasn't as if he was likely to starve, there were still plenty of food and he pushed a plate of cold cuts his way.

There was still some matters he had to attend to, so he urged Iolaus to take Anya to the palace garden. It was a beautiful day and the garden was well tended. There was a fountain, a pool and several rose bushes. There were some fruit trees as well and he had a feeling that Iolaus would be drawn to these.

When he entered the garden after he was finished with the affairs of state he wasn't surprised to see the blond stretched out on the ground with a small pile of fruit beside him. He was leaning against a tree and had pulled his wife down to rest her head on his lap while he was also feeding her bits of fruit.

"There, and aside from a few matters I should be able to get a few days free of these kingly business," he dropped down beside them.

"That'd be nice," Iolaus nodded, handing him a plum.

Anya blushed a little again but Iolaus smoothed down her hair to sooth her. Apparently lying around in the palace garden was another thing she wasn't used to doing.

"So, any plans?" Jason asked Iolaus. He knew him well enough to know he had been planning on something.

"Kinda," he nodded. "I thought we'd intrude on your hospitality a little while. That's about all I got so far. Feel free to come with any suggestions."

"I think I could come up with something," Jason mused. "And I thought we'd have dinner privately in my chambers tonight."

"Glad to escape the formal stuff eh?" Iolaus chuckled and he nodded.

"Yeah, I am," he admitted with a wry laugh.

"Just like back in the Academy," Iolaus mock punched him in the shoulder.

"Close enough," Jason nodded. "Speaking off, we should try to spar some. I could use a good work out."

"Yeah?" he smiled hopefully. "When?"

"Anytime you want," Jason gave Anya a teasing smile. "He always says he wants to spar, but then he tries to avoid it anytime there's a witness."

"Oh?" Anya mused. She knew what they were doing. She had seen Hercules and Iolaus do it several times. They would bait each other, trying to get the other to start the mock fight. She had watched them a couple of times and though she had found it a bit disconcerting the first time she was getting used to it. "So, when you two fight, who usually wins?" she asked curiously.

"I do," they answered simultaneously. Frowning they turned to look at each other, then laughed. Jason punched him in the shoulder and Iolaus laughed as he threw a punch back.

"Do you want to do it now?" Anya asked teasingly. She was really beginning to see that they were friends above anything else and she was allowed to tease him like she would have teased Hercules.

"Nah, maybe not right now," Iolaus decided kissing her on the cheek. "But later would be fun."

"Later then," Jason nodded.

After the meal they started teasing each other again and Anya urged them on. She thought it could be fun to watch. The two of them headed out into the garden again, Anya following them to watch. Iolaus threw off his vest and took up a defensive stand. Jason grinned as he circled him, then moved forward with a quick punch that Iolaus easily dodged even if it took Anya by surprise. It was a little different than watching her husband and Hercules. Iolaus was no match for the demigods strength and would use speed and agility instead. With Jason he still used those abilities but also more brute force. He threw a hard punch, then spun around to kick and Anya bit her lip as she watched. Jason dodged and blocked, but it looked as if they were both using enough strength that any blow that connected would really hurt. She didn't want either one of them to get hurt.

"Are you two sure you know what you're doing?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it's fine," Iolaus grinned. Jason managed to grab him by the waist and throw him to the ground, but Iolaus squirmed free and leapt to his feet, only to find himself flat on his back again as Jason swept his legs out from under him.

"Please be careful," Anya didn't want to spoil their fun, but it did rather look like it was getting a little rough. Iolaus elbowed Jason in the ribs, and then grunted as the older man landed a hard punch to his midsection. Doubled over he couldn't defend himself and Jason hooked a leg behind his knees, driving him to the ground once more and this time pinned him down with his own weight.

"Next time, don't go easy on me," he grinned as he reached out a hand and pulled Iolaus to his feet.

"Next time I won't," he laughed. "Just figured you might be a little out of practice."

"I am," he admitted regretfully. "So I'm gonna enjoy the challenge."

"Tomorrow then," Iolaus grinned. "Right now, I'm gonna pay some attention to my lovely wife."

"You do that," he nodded. "I'll expect you to join me for breakfast though."

"I'll be there," he grinned.

Jason laughed and left them alone in the garden, smiling to himself as he heard Anya giggle behind him. Iolaus was certainly paying attention to her.

Once they were alone Iolaus sat down and pulled Anya closer to him, easing her down to rest her head in his lap. "It is nice here," she smiled lightly.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" he giggled. "You're gonna have a great time Anya, I promise you."

They stayed where they were until the sun went down and it grew slightly more chilly, then Iolaus eased her to her feet and led her inside.

"This is amazing," she sighed as she sat down on the bed, feeling how soft it was. "All the better after you've been out on the road for a couple of weeks," he giggled. "Herc and I used to come here every once in a while when we were out wandering. There was nothing like it, hot bath, plenty of good food and a soft bed."

"Jason is very nice," she smiled softly. "It's so generous of him."

"Yeah, he's generous," he nodded, kissing her gently. "I thought tomorrow we'd go to the market. It's pretty big here, a lot of stuff. And I've got enough money saved to buy you a nice pretty dress."

"We shouldn't waste money on something like that," she shook her head.

"Yes we should," he smiled. "I've put it away for a dress for you. Took some game to the tavern. You'll pick out some fabric that you really like, and we'll have you a nice new dress."

"It's very sweet of you, but what about the new cow, and the forge?" she frowned.

"We're on vacation Anya, you're supposed to have a treat," he told her teasingly.

"If that is so, then what is your treat?" she wanted to know.

"My treat is to have you here, all to myself and the food Jason serves us," he decided.

"You are terrible," she giggled lightly as she changed into her night clothes. Iolaus wouldn't ware any. As usual he just removed his boots, tunic and pants. "But it would be nice, even if we shouldn't."

"Of course we should," stretching out beside her he kissed her deeply…

**TBC**

_**Please review, the Cricket is hungry….**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note:_**This is a story inspired by Hercules the Legendary Journeys. Iolaus is happily married, and wishes he could treat his wife as a queen. Since he can't, he takes her to someone who can…

**_Warning:_** _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen._

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Hercules the Legendary Journey, I make no money and boy does that make it hard to keep the computer with power… No permanent harm will come to Iolaus but a bit of Alcmene's attention and a big bowl of chicken soup might not be amiss at the end of it…

* * *

**A Lady for a King**

Chapter 2

Anya found the market very exciting. There were so many things, so much more life than the local market back home. For once Iolaus wasn't heading straight for the food vendor, but she put it down to him having eaten so much at the breakfast. Even her constantly hungry husband had to have enough at times.

They strolled around for a long time, just looking and Iolaus was thrilled to see how excited she was. He smiled and encouraged her to look closer, then when she decided on the fabric she wanted he haggled briefly over the price before buying it.

"How did you learn to do that?" she asked as they headed back to the palace.

"Do what?" he asked.

"How do you know what the fabrics worth?" she wanted to know. "I've never seen you buy fabric before."

"I've learned from Alcmene," he admitted. "She knows exactly what it's worth, I learned haggling from her, and she taught me well."

"She sure did," she mused. "It's gonna be a really pretty dress Iolaus."

"Not nearly as pretty as you," he declared as he kissed her cheek.

"Oh stop that, people are watching," she pushed him away, but only half heartedly.

"They're just jealous," he shrugged. "Wanna get something to eat?"

"How can you even think about eating?" she frowned. "I feel like I'm gonna burst."

"Can't help it, I'm hungry," he grinned. "We could go back, I'm sure Jason has something." He also wanted to get the seamstress started on the dress but he didn't tell her that.

Instead he smiled as he entered Jason's private office and saw the food there on a table. It was as if the older man had expected them to come back wanting something to eat. Given that he knew Iolaus quite well he wasn't surprised. He just gave an appreciative laugh and helped himself to some of the food.

"You sure you don't want any?" he asked Anya who shook her head.

"I couldn't eat a bite," she shook her head. "I honestly don't know how you can."

"I kinda thought he would be hungry," Jason mused. "Go on Iolaus, make yourself at home and have something to eat," he added dryly with a grin.

"Thanks," Iolaus told him, mouth full already. "Hey, Jason, don't you have people here that sew clothes and stuff for all those court functions?"

"I do," he nodded. "What, you have decided you want a new fancy shirt?" he teased.

"Are you kidding?" he laughed as he dropped the fabric in front of Jason. "Anya's gonna have a new dress, and a really pretty one at that."

"Very pretty," Jason nodded as he inspected the fabric. "It's gonna make a really nice dress Anya, what do you say? Shall we leave Iolaus to his snack and we can see what the seamstress can do with it."

"Oh, I couldn't accept that," she blushed.

"I insist," he smiled. It was interesting how a guy as cocky as Iolaus could have such a shy wife. "I would hate it if I didn't get to see you in it. What do you say?"

"Oh, very well," she gave in. She knew that her own sewing skills wouldn't do justice to the fabric, and Jason appeared to genuinely mean it. It would be nice to have the dress made while they were there."

"Come then," he smiled as he took her arm to escort her. "Iolaus won't miss us until the food is gone I'm sure."

"You certainly have a point about that," she decided as she went with him. Jason had the seamstress summoned to her chambers and the middle-aged woman had a young maid with her. Jason had always hated that part of it, but as he watched them talk with Anya about what she wanted he could tell that she was rather enjoying it. She giggled and laughed with them as they talked about things he didn't understand at all. He still enjoyed seeing her happy and didn't mind that the conversation went over his head.

Iolaus soon came to join them, throwing himself down into a chair beside Jason.

"Did you leave any?" Jason asked teasingly.

"A little," he shrugged.

"Iolaus, do you think this will look good?" asked Anya as she held up the fabric, showing how it would lie.

"Yeah, great," he beamed. It draped gently over her curves and showed them off while still covering what should be covered. "I love it."

"We will have it ready by tomorrow," the seamstress promised.

"I can't wait," she felt that she had no real right to be so giddy over a dress, but she was really excited about it. When she grew up there had been plenty of new dresses, her father had spoilt her with fine clothes and jewelry. Things that Iolaus could never give her, she had known that ever since she married him and didn't regret it. Still it was nice to have something like it again.

"So, any other plans for the day?" Jason wanted to know.

"Not yet," Iolaus shook his head. "Any suggestions?"

"I thought we might enjoy a picnic dinner," he shrugged with a smile. "It's a nice day, we could take the carriage out."

"What do you think?" Iolaus turned to Anya. He stood behind her and rubbed his hands gently up her arms.

"It sounds like a nice idea," she decided. "It's rather hot, I would enjoy going somewhere a little cooler."

"It will be my pleasure to take you then," Jason smiled as he made the request. For one thing he enjoyed the excuse to get away and for another he enjoyed seeing her smile. They wouldn't be going very far, he had a place in mind on the castle ground.

The river fed a small pool and the shore was soft green grass. It was the perfect place for a picnic, especially on such a hot day. The trees offered shade and the water helped to cool the air. When they were younger they would go there to escape his duties for an afternoon, eat, fish, swim and fool around. Iolaus could easily spend the whole afternoon with a rod in his hand, still not overly excited about swimming back then he would still strip until he sat in his breechcloth and dangle his feet in the water. Hercules and he himself would enjoy themselves in the water while he fished. Anything he caught they would eat and now he grinned as he made sure that they had some fishing line and a couple of hooks along as well.

Anya changed to a lighter dress before they left, then allowed Iolaus to lift her into the carriage. Jason drove and she pressed herself against her husband. She clapped her hands delightedly as soon as she saw the place.

"This is wonderful," she smiled. "It looks so lovely."

"If I remember right, the water's even better," Jason beamed. "Always just the perfect temperature."

"Yeah," Iolaus mused. "Never was too cold, was it?"

"Not even once," Jason grinned. "We had a lot of fun here, even more after you learned to swim."

"Yeah, that made it a bit more fun," Iolaus giggled. "So, who's up for a swim?"

"I wish I could," Anya sighed. "It really looks so nice."

"I thought I could take a walk," Jason mused. Anya wasn't going to go into the water if he was there. She might if he took a walk for a while. He could understand her reluctance at the moment.

As soon as they were alone Iolaus pulled off his boots and rolled up his pants to go into the edge of the water. "It is great," he grinned. "Come on," he got up again and took her hand. Barely waiting long enough for her to slip off her sandals before he had her wading in the shallow water.

"The water really is perfect," she smiled.

"Yeah, and Jason is going to be a while, if you want to take a swim," he offered.

"I don't know if I should, but it is lovely, are you sure it will be alright," she asked a little uncertainly.

"It will be fine," he assured her. "This is castle grounds you know, no one comes here and Jason went for a walk. You can have a quick swim."

"I think I will," she decided. She wasn't in the water long though, and he kept an eye out while she swam. She was back on the shore and was relaxing when Jason came back. The two men didn't waste any time getting into the water, they were eager to both cool of and fool around and Anya laughed as she watched them. Jason managed to tackle Iolaus and pull him down under the water, but the smaller man had soon wriggled free. She laughed as she watched them carry on like two schoolboys, and shook her head when they came back up.

"Can we eat now?" Iolaus asked hopefully as he dropped down beside her.

"Sure," Jason agreed. "I don't see why not. I'm a little hungry myself."

Iolaus unloaded the picnic food from the wagon and Jason spread out a blanket for them to sit on. He then proceeded to serve out the food with a smile.

"It looks just lovely," Anya breathed. Her parents had often taken her on picnics, but they had never been like this. She knew it was what Iolaus was doing. She hadn't been sure at first but now she was. Iolaus had taken her to Jason because of all the things he himself could not afford to do for her. Oh, she knew that wasn't the only reason, he truly enjoyed spending the time with his friend and she was beginning to see just how good friends they were. They way they played together in the water. You could never think that Jason was a king from watching them, and that Iolaus was a farmer who was struggling even to get by. Both were muscular even if Jason had to be nearly as tall as Hercules, and Iolaus was nearly a head shorter but he made up for it as they wrestled. Iolaus appeared to be having the time of his life, even when Jason grabbed him and flipped him so that he flew out further towards the middle of the pond. She thought it looked rather dangerously but her husband was laughing when he came up to the surface again and swam back.

When he got up out of the water the first thing he did was to grab a chicken leg, then he shook the water out of his hair.

"You are impossible," Anya slapped him on the arm. "Jason's going to think you have no manners at all…"

"He knows I don't," Iolaus laughed. "He's not going to think anything."

"Well, I think you should learn some manners," she decided.

"He does know some, if he has to," Jason grinned. "There's a state dinner in just a few days, I thought you would like to be my guests."

"A state dinner?" Anya hesitated.

"Yes, for those who's support I need," Jason nodded. "They expect things like that at times, and giving it to them keeps them happy and I get to keep their support, which I really need. I don't really care much for the dinners though. It's rather stiff and formal, so I'm really happy to have friends there, and since you are both here. I'd be very grateful if you would come Anya."

"The food will be great," Iolaus smiled. "And dancing too, right?"

"Yeah, there will be dancing too," Jason promised.

"But what will they say if you invite us, commoners?" she frowned.

"If they say anything it will be because they are jealous of you," Iolaus teased her lightly.

"I would like it if you agreed," Jason smiled. "It would mean I had some nice company there for once."

"Very well, but what would I wear?" she bit her lip. "I love the new dress Iolaus, it will be so lovely, but it is rather simple."

"Leave that to me," Jason grinned. "You know Anya, I love forcing Iolaus to clean up a bit, I'll make sure you both have something nice."

"Don't need to bother for my sake," Iolaus tried but Jason only grinned.

"Oh no buddy, you're gonna be dressed up nice and tidy," Jason laughed. "And I think you're going to love that Anya. He looks really cute when you get him into a nice fancy tunic."

"Jason," Iolaus growled menacingly.

"He dances too," Jason grinned, not feeling threatened by the tone of his voice. "You don't want to miss that."

"Oh, I know he dances," she smiled. "I think I'm starting to look forward to it."

"Good, you're supposed too," Jason smiled. "It's him that's supposed to be anxious about it, with all the handsome young princes and young nobles that will see you there. You might just find yourself offered a kingdom before the evening is over."

"He doesn't need to worry," she giggled. "What would I do with a kingdom?"

"That's true," Jason decided. "They're more trouble than they are worth, believe me. Don't let yourself be fooled by fancy talk."

"I won't, I got all I want," Anya decided as she leaned closer to Iolaus.

**TBC**

**_Please review, the Cricket is hungry…._**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:This is a story inspired by Hercules the Legendary Journeys. Iolaus is happily married, and wishes he could treat his wife as a queen. Since he can't, he takes her to someone who can…

Warning: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen._

Disclaimer: I do not own Hercules the Legendary Journey, I make no money and boy does that make it hard to keep the computer with power… No permanent harm will come to Iolaus but a bit of Alcmene's attention and a big bowl of chicken soup might not be amiss at the end of it…

* * *

**A Lady for a King**

Chapter 3

She still couldn't deny that she was excited about it, especially not when the date came closer and she got to try on her new dress. Jason had ordered it made for her especially for the occasion, and it was like nothing she had ever worn before. Sleek and close fitting, yet flowing. Jason had tried to get Iolaus to accept a new pair of clothes too, but he had been reluctant until Anya begged him to accept. Jason only smiled as he watched them. Anya had good taste when it came to such things. She had Iolaus in a blue tunic shot through with green and silver threads. It was discrete and suited the hunter, and it really made his mischievous eyes sparkle. Even he noticed it and him being a man he thought it was something. For the rest Iolaus wore only black pants, but he agreed to soft shoes instead of boots while Anya was delighted over a pair of fine sandals. Her dress was a paler shade of Iolaus tunic, and the jewels around her neck a slightly darker shade. It was a gemstone that had belonged to Jason's mother, but he had insisted that Anya wore it for the evening.

The girl was frightened to lose it, and she raised her hand to her throat often to check if it was still there. He had to admit he found it amusing. Iolaus was much more relaxed, but then he wore no jewels and was not the kind of man to be so easily impressed by them. Though he had admired the craftsmanship in the silver bracelet that Jason had gifted Anya with. He refused to let her wear only borrowed finery. The necklace would be recognized he knew, but those who saw it would know that the girl wearing it was one he favored, the bracelet he wanted for her to keep. He was just glad he could give her such a gift, it had nearly brought tears to her eyes when she finally accepted it, upon Iolaus urging.

He had been forced to seat them a little further from himself than he wanted too, but that was protocol. They both understood and Anya was a little relieved too, she was nervous about all the people that she considered to be so far above her station. It surprised her a little that Iolaus was so well at ease, as if he felt right at home. It appeared to be easy for him to entertain those seated close to him, and she was very glad to have him there though she had found a girl she got along very well with.

The dancing too was an amazing experience for her. Iolaus took her hand for the first dance, and then relinquished her with a laugh to Jason. Many of the young men seemed a bit nervous to approach them but then a young dark haired man took her hand. For a moment she was a little worried that Iolaus would be cross with her, but he smiled and asked a young lady to dance.

She wasn't surprised that a lot of the ladies seemed to await his attention eagerly, there were plenty of women talking about him at the market back home. Plenty of women who wished they had been able to snare him, though she wondered how many of them truly would have loved him. It didn't really matter, he had chosen her, and she was happy and she did not mind at all that he danced with other ladies now. She was delighted that he seemed to bestow equal attention to those who was perhaps not the prettiest or the most beautiful ones. He danced with one who looked at least as old as Alcmene and with a very homely girl who did not seem to get the attention of many others.

That was one of the things that made her love him so much, he was attracted to a pretty face, but it was not all he cared about. Still she was glad when he took her hand again, and held it for several dances, only once more surrendering it to Jason.

By the time they returned to their chamber she was so exhausted she thought she could hardly move, and as soon as he had closed the door Iolaus swept her into his arms and carried her to the bed.

"Iolaus, what are you doing?" she giggled.

"You looked a little footsore," he mused as he removed her sandals. "I thought I'd play the gallant knight and lend a hand."

"Oh, I think I'll let you," she decided. "But I had a wonderful time."

"It was nice," he nodded. "So, are you leaving me for some prince with his own kingdom huh?"

"No," she shook her head teasingly. "I was offered, but when I told the young prince what a horrible cook I am he thought he had better find another girl."

"His loss," Iolaus shrugged. "I'd better get you away from here soon though."

"Yes, we should return, but it has been lovely," she nodded.

"Two more days," Iolaus decided. "Then we go back to cooking and cleaning and the forge, not to mention all the nice farming. I'm really looking forward to that."

"You're also a terrible liar," she giggled. "But hush now, I want to sleep, not think about it."

"Suits me fine," he decided as he stretched out beside her. He knew she would miss it, being pampered and having such luxurious available, but he also knew that she was like him, practical and not really one who could be happy living like it. The scented oils and fine fabric that Jason would no doubt gift her with would be more than enough for her when they got home.

Jason planned to give her some trinkets to bring home, had even asked him what she would appreciate the most, and he knew he would also send along other items for Alcmene. Spices and herbs and such things for her cooking. Iolaus had requested especially some of that fine honey Jason had available. The kind that made simple honey cakes taste like the sweetest nectar. He couldn't wait until Alcmene had some of that, the things she would bake. The only downside was he wouldn't get much work down because he would continually be drawn towards her place.

When they made to leave and Jason presented them with the gifts he had to laugh. Once more she was blushing and stammering that she couldn't accept it. She didn't give in until he pointed out that he was sending things with them for Alcmene, and that he had a few gifts for Iolaus too. Though while he had scented oils and fine fabric for her, it was a knife and some fishing hooks of the finest steel for Iolaus. Fabric, spice and yarn for Alcmene. Things he knew she would appreciate. Even so Jason knew she would use some of the fabric to sew things for her children, Hercules, Iolaus and now Anya would be given clothes made from it.

She'd keep some for herself he knew, the red and the green fabric certainly. It would be good when he went to visit them and he could see what she had made. He was really looking forward to it, and he was also hoping that Iolaus would bring Anya back for another visit. It had been really nice…

**The End**

_No Kingdoms were harmed during the writing of this fanfic._

_Please review, the Cricket is hungry..._


End file.
